


good neighbours

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: already posted on tumblr, doing a big yeet, from a really old prompt from a prompt list i rbed like 700000000000 years ago whoops, kind of a pre relationship, logan cried and now roman will make him smile or so helP HIM GOD, oh gosh i gotta name it now oadsfjdsfas;d ignore the title please those things are my weak sauce, thats a bad title im singing the neighbours theme song now aaaaa yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: for the prompt: "Listen, we have very thin walls and I heard you crying in the shower, are you okay?” with maybe logince or prinxiety for the prompts? Only if you want, ofc-wrote this instead of doing college work yeet yeet
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	good neighbours

Roman was trying not to be a bad neighbour. Overall he thinks he succeeds. He didn’t leave anything in the hallway, he didn’t play music too loud, he always gave people misdelivered mail. He likes to think he’s a pretty good neighbour.

But he is eavesdropping on his neighbour right now. Not on purpose of course, but the walls are extremely thin. 

And he can hear his neighbour crying right now. 

Roman’s worried about him. His neighbour, Logan he thinks his name is, is very quiet. He only moved in a few months ago and Roman isn’t sure he has a lot of friends in the apartment block yet. 

He doesn’t know should he check on Logan. Would it be overstepping? Maybe it’d be weird. But he can’t leave the man alone and upset. That wouldn’t be very good neighbourly or princely of him.

Roman nods to himself and heads to his neighbour’s door before he can overthink it. He knocks on the door and waits for a response. 

Logan opens the door quickly, hair still wet from the shower and eyes still red from crying.

“Hello,” he says, obviously trying to sound like he wasn’t upset and failing miserably. “Can I help you with something?”

“I heard you crying” Roman blurts out and cringes internally. 

“What?” Logan blinks in confusion. Roman can feel himself blushing. His cute neighbour surely thinks he’s ridiculous now. 

“Listen, we have very thin walls and I heard you crying in the shower, are you okay?” Roman explains.

“I’m fine” Logan says. 

“Are you sure?” Roman says. “Only you sounded upset and I didn’t want you to be upset” he runs his hand through his hair anxiously. “Listen, I was going to go for hot chocolate in the cafe down the road. Do you want to come?”

Logan looks confused but smiles. 

“That would be nice,” Logan says “I’ve been meaning to try it out to be honest, their scones look delicious”

“They are” Roman says. “Grab your jacket, it’s my treat”

Logan goes to protest but Roman insists.

“You can just buy me a hot chocolate another time,” he says with a wink. Logan laughs and Roman already counts today as a success. 

-

They sit for hours in the cute cafe nearby, relaxing on the sofa in the back corner. Logan tells Roman about his hometown, and how much he misses his family and childhood friends. He tells Roman about how he moved here for his new job and thought it wouldn’t matter that he didn’t know anyone. 

Roman suggests some local clubs he thinks Logan will enjoy and promises to introduce him to his own friends. They find themselves talking about everything and nothing after that. They share a lot of interests but find themselves debating on some topics. 

By the time they return to their apartments they’re both happy and relaxed. 

“This was nice,” Logan says as he unlocks his door. “I’d like to do it again sometime”

“Really?” Roman says. He does too, of course, but he still is happily surprised to hear Logan wants to.

“Of course. I owe you a hot chocolate after all” Logan laughs before going inside.

Roman’s crush is bigger than he thought.


End file.
